


Why Dean Winchester Loves Castiel

by ThePenguinOfDeath



Series: Why [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Closet Nerds, Cute, Doctor Sexy M.D., First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Restaurants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePenguinOfDeath/pseuds/ThePenguinOfDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has so idea why he agreed to go on a date with Castiel Novak. He blames the heavy pain meds he was on at the time. But one simple date and a shared love of Doctor Sexy could be the start of so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Dean Winchester Loves Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I decided to continue this 'verse. I believe that this will be the last installment because I have no free time and I really ought to be spending more time on Heaven Is A Place On Earth...

Dean was an idiot. A class A, award-winning, completely screwed idiot. He had done a lot of stupid things in his time but this really took the cake. Or pie. Because pie was obviously better than cake.

Agreeing to go on a date with Castiel was social suicide. He knew that. Sure, he knew his closest friends cared about much more than who he wanted to date, but his extended friendship group all hated Castiel. The guy was infuriating with his attitude and brains and general air of mystery. Dean wasn't the most popular guy around, but he had a reputation that at least ensured no-one messed with him. Dating Castiel would change that. Despite everything, Dean wasn't sure he would be able to cope.

Of course, Dean wouldn't refuse to date someone just for those reasons. Oh no. There were literally hundreds of reasons why Dean shouldn't date Castiel – their general incompatibility, the fact Castiel drove him up the wall most of the time, not to mention his fashion sense. Plus, half the time Dean didn't even know what Cas was saying with his extensive vocabulary. Appreciating the long words and deep gravel tone was all well and good, but being able to have a conversation with your boyfriend was important.

Woah. Boyfriend. Dean shoved that word out of his head. This was one date. One measly date. One date did not make him and Castiel boyfriends. It just made them two guys going out on a date. Nothing more.

Dean determinedly ignored the 'for now' dancing around in his brain as he smoothed down his shirt and looked to see if he was presentable.

His plaid shirt was a lot less wrinkled than it could have been, and the jeans weren't ripped. Dean counted that as success. Satisfied, he grabbed his normal leather jacket and shouted a goodbye up to Sammy as he left the house. Sammy was used to him randomly going out, he shouldn't question this.

Plus, the little guy had been infuriatingly smug since he had caught Dean and Cas together at the hospital.

A blush almost rose to Dean's cheeks at that memory, and Dean Winchester didn't blush. Especially not over chaste kisses that only lasted a few seconds. If he didn't know better, he would say he had suffered brain damage that day, or at the very least been addled by excess pain medication.

Dean relaxed as he climbed into his baby and turned the key, comforted by the roar of her engine. He had insisted on driving both him and Cas when Cas had let slip that he drove a Prius. A goddamn Prius. That was another reason why Dean shouldn't be dating Castiel – they shared a love of classic cars, but because Cas was an awful mechanic, he insisted on driving that monstrosity everywhere. Dean Winchester did not date Prius drivers.

Castiel lived in a fairly large house just off the Interstate with all the siblings who weren't currently off at university or college. Dean had driven past the Novak house many times, but he had never thought he would be stopping there. Ok, that was a lie, he had possibly considered it once. In conjunction with a fantasy about fucking Cas there. Maybe.

Dean felt unbelievably awkward and he drew up outside before getting out of the car and ringing the bell. He shouldn't be here. Even back when he had been prank buddies with Gabriel he had never considered setting foot in this house. But then again, Gabriel had gotten out as soon as he was old enough to leave, setting off for a university as far away as possible and staying there. He had never gotten on that well with his family, his older brother especially.

Thankfully, Cas answered the door, so Dean wasn't forced to deal with the obnoxious Michael or – God forbid – Zachariah.

"Um, hey." Dean greeted, taking in Castiel's outfit of an ill-fitting suit with a backwards tie. "Shall we, uh, go?"

"Hello Dean." Cas replied simply, his eyes unashamedly raking over Dean's body before returning to make eye contact. "I will just fetch my coat."

Dean waited, awkwardly twiddling his thumbs as Cas grabbed his trenchcoat before stepping out the door. Dean offered him a small smile as he led him down to where his baby was parked.

He heard Castiel gasp. "She's beautiful."

Dean instantly felt more at ease, smiling genuinely. "She is. She was my dad's, before... anyway, he passed her on to me, and I look after her. She's my baby."

Cas ran a hand over her paintwork almost lovingly, and Dean felt a pang at the sight. The first test had been passed – Castiel liked his car.

"Where are we going then?" Dean asked. Cas had mentioned the restaurant to him before, but it wasn't like he memorised their conversations. Well, not every word of them.

"The Golden Swan. It's a favourite of mine, their steaks are mouth-watering. Do you require directions?"

Dean nodded, opening the door for Cas like a proper date before moving his way round to the other side. Holy shit, this was actually happening. At a proper goddamn restaurant no less. It felt strangely surreal, and Dean had to resist the urge to panic.

To avoid any awkward silence, Dean turned his music on as he pulled away, allowing Metallica to fill the car. Cas smiled at the choice.

"I like this song. It makes me think of hope."

"Me too." Dean agreed. He knew that Cas was fond of this sort of music, but the confirmation made him happy. Score two for Cas.

"I heard it covered by a band at the Roadhouse a couple of years ago. They were very good, but they didn't quite do the song justice. There's something special about hearing the original."

Dean was shocked, a memory sparking in his brain. "Holy shit, you snuck into the Roadhouse to hear Steel Bullet's tribute? Fucking hell, dude. I was there."

Dean would never have thought of obedient Castiel sneaking into bars to hear metal bands. He had been obsessing over the guy for sixth months now, and he had never seen any hint of that kind of behaviour. There was a lot more to Cas than met the eye.

"I know you were there. I saw you. You were dancing fairly appallingly with the owner's daughter – or at least, you were until the owner noticed and dragged her daughter away."

Wait. Cas had noticed Dean?

"By the owner you mean Ellen. She's a family friend, that's why she let me in underage in the first place. Her daughter, Jo, is a complete firecracker, but Ellen's seriously overprotective. Jo's like a sister to me."

"You go there a lot, then."

Dean shrugged, taking one hand off the wheel and resting it on his knee. "Fairly often. Whenever Sammy's at a friend's house, basically. Little guy's got a lot of friends so that's most weekends. I play poker and pool with Jo and Ash – Ash is the bartender, complete computer geek. He's going to MIT next year, a year early."

"Take a left."

Dean swerved slightly turning the car at the last minute. "More warning, dude!"

"We're here."

Sure enough, a sign proclaimed 'The Golden Swan' to be right ahead. Dean noticed a different sign pointing to the parking lot and followed it, parking his baby before turning off the music and getting out.

The restaurant was just as swanky as Dean had expected, and he felt very out of place. Castiel, on the other hand, seemed perfectly at home, saying something to a waiter that ended in them being taken to a private room to one side and quickly handed menus before the waiter vanished.

"Um, dude..." Dean wanted to complain about just how out of his price range this place was, but Cas held up a hand to stop him.

"My father rents out this room on a monthly basis to conduct business meetings. He agreed to allow me to borrow it for the night. All expenses will be charged to the family bank account so you don't need to worry about paying."

"I can't let you do that!" Dean protested.

"You can pay next date." Cas soothed him.

Cas was already planning a next date?

Dean was surprisingly OK with that. He should probably be worried.

He should be even more worried about how easily conversation flowed from then on.

Him and Cas had so much in common it was terrifying. Dean had thought that his months of 'casual observation' had allowed him to get to know the guy, but oh no. His secrets had secrets. He was an enigma wrapped up in an awful suit and trenchcoat, and every word he said made Dean fall for him a little more.

Like Dean, Castiel enjoyed martial arts – which given his hatred for most sports, surprised Dean, but Cas claimed it was different. Whilst Dean was his school wrestling champion, Castiel was a black belt in Tae Kwon Do, and apparently was looking to start judo on the side. Their shared love of Vonnegut had been obvious, but when Castiel mentioned harbouring a guilty love of the TV show Doctor Sexy, Dean almost proposed right there.

"Dude! It's like the best show on TV ever. The guy who plays Doctor Sexy is fucking hot. Not to mention the nurses, mm, yes please."

"I cosplayed as Doctor Sexy once."

Oh, fuck him. Heat flowed straight to Dean's groin at those words. Castiel as Doctor Sexy. He had a feeling he had just developed a fetish.

Cas seemed to have noticed his reaction, as he leant forward with a positively sinful smirk on his face.

"Would you like me to cosplay for you, Dean? Should I be your very own Doctor Sexy?"

Screw everything, Dean needed Cas. He needed him now.

The remains of their delicious food were forgotten in favour of Dean showing Cas how great that idea was. Judging by Cas's moans, he heartily approved.

The dirty looks Dean got in school when he announced his and Cas's new relationship were totally worth it.


End file.
